


everybody talks

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, literally just fluff with bokuaka as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi comes home to find three sleepy children on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody talks

"...Am I taking care of three kids here?" Akaashi muttered to himself when he arrived home to see Bokuto sprawled out on their bed, fast asleep, with their twin children curled up on each side of him.

All three were drooling on the bedsheets, their hair as messy as always, and Akaashi sighed at the sight. He was too tired to even pull out his phone and take a picture, so he set down his coat on the nearby chair and walked over to the side of the bed to poke Bokuto's rib.

He didn't budge.

Akaashi huffed, poking a little harder. When Bokuto didn't so much as stir, Akaashi tried shaking his shoulder. "Bokuto-san," he said softly, furrowing his eyebrows. Bokuto just snored in response, turning over to lay on his side. Akaashi would have found the sight funny—the younger of the twins basically spooning Bokuto even though they were much, much smaller than him—but he was far, far too tired to deal with it at the moment.

"Koutarou."

Surprisingly, Bokuto's eyes suddenly shot wide open, their golden tint glowing brightly in the dark room. Akaashi blinked, leaning back a little, and sighed when Bokuto shifted a little.

"Mm, what?" he mumbled, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep.

"Put the kids to bed so I can sleep," Akaashi said, his voice breaking off into a yawn at the end.

Bokuto gave him a dry look, but sat up nonetheless. Akaashi expected him to stand and move the twins to their room, but instead he just picked them up and placed both of them on his chest. They were so small they fit, but one was slipping off the side. Neither of them had stirred an inch as Bokuto moved them—a trait supposedly picked up from Bokuto.

"Here," Bokuto said, patting the space beside him with a lopsided grin. Akaashi gave him a deadpanned stare.

"Bokuto—"

" _Keiji—_ "

"—I would really like to sleep now," Akaashi finished, ignoring Bokuto's use of his first name (even though he said it all the time; they had been together for a while now, after all, and with kids). "I had a long day at work, and I—"

Bokuto cut him off with a quick kiss, his hand cupping the back of his neck as he slowly led him to kneel beside him on the bed. Akaashi leaned into the kiss instinctively, but immediately pulled back once he realized that Bokuto was just trying to distract him. He gave him a cold glare, sighing and shaking his head. When he opened his mouth to protest, Bokuto cut him off.

" _Keijiiiiiii_ ," he whined childishly, and Akaashi rolled his eyes, "just come sleep with me and the kids. Like a family bonding thing! Or what white people do in those stock photos and magazines."

Akaashi scoffed, taking a seat in the space next to him, and looked down at the twins who were snoring softly against his chest. He ran a hand through the younger one's hair, marveling at how soft it was despite the fact that it would never stay down no matter what. The older one was curled in on themself, sucking on their fist with their cheek mushed against Bokuto's chest. On the other hand, the younger one was spread out like an eagle—similar to how Bokuto slept. Akaashi internally feared for the time when one of his children would grow up to be like Bokuto.

(A voice in the back of his mind said that maybe that wouldn't be so bad.)

"Here, lay down," Bokuto said, putting his hand on the small of Akaashi's back and leaning over him slightly.

"Hold on—" Akaashi protested and climbed out of the bed. "Let me change into pajamas."

Once he returned in an old t-shirt and sweatpants, he settled himself in the space beside Bokuto and pulled the blanket over himself (Bokuto never usually slept with a blanket—Akaashi always takes them all). Bokuto happily placed the elder twin onto his chest, causing Akaashi to flinch with surprise, but he sighed and ran his hands through their messy hair.

"They're so tiny," Bokuto mumbled, almost to himself, as he poked at the younger's cheek.

Akaashi smiled softly, and turned over to kiss Bokuto lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Koutarou," he said before wrapping an arm around the child on his chest and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/) for memes and volleygays


End file.
